Impotence is one of the most common forms of male sexual dysfunction. It may be caused by diseases (e.g., diabetes) or certain medications. A variety of Western medicines and Chinese herbal medicines have been used to restore erectile function. However, these medicines are all less than satisfactory. There remains a need for an effective method for treating impotence.